


Falice History

by celine_cooperjones



Category: FP Jones/Alice Cooper - Fandom, Falice - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I was going to end this in a sad way but decided against it because they deserve all the happiness, falice - Freeform, they deserve to be happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: The first time he sees Alice Smith is when they're 14 years old, she had just transferred to Riverdale High.=The first time he sees Alice, now, Cooper in almost 20 years, is when he's dropping his son off at Riverdale Elementary and she’s dropping off her daughter.





	Falice History

The first time he sees Alice Smith is when they're 14 years old, she had just transferred to Riverdale High.

The first time he speaks to Alice Smith is when he asks her for a pen while they're in English class, even though he had 2 tucked away in his notebook.

The first time he asks Alice Smith out is when they're fifteen. After a year of friendship and quietly pining after her. He walked up to her locker and asked her if she wanted to get milkshakes at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, his treat. She, of course, said yes.

The first time he kisses Alice Smith is when he walks her home after their second date. He remembers his heart nearly beating out of his chest, he was so in awe of her. And when their lips finally touched, it felt like they were on cloud 9.

The first time he tells Alice Smith he loves her is after 2 months of dating when they're sitting on the front steps of his trailer, watching the sunset over the Southside of town. She had leaned her head on his shoulder, their fingers entwined between them, and he told her. Said, "Alice... I love you." And he remembers being terrified of it, because he had never felt that way about anyone. Not until her. Her face lit up with a smile and the sunset shaded her in a gorgeous light. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you too, FP."  And they sealed it with a kiss.

The first time he sleeps with Alice Smith is on his 16th birthday. She had brought home a single slice of cake from Pop's and invited him over to her trailer since her parents were gone for the day. She lit a candle and wished him a happy birthday, gave him his present, and then took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom.

The first time Alice Smith breaks his heart is when they're 17, a few months before homecoming when she had told him that she had found someone new, Hal Cooper. He hated seeing her transform from the feisty SouthSide girl he knew, trading in her leather jacket and blue jeans for pastel blouses and pencil skirts. He always knew Hal wasn't the one for her, had told her multiple times, but she never listened. Maybe she should have.

The first time he sees Alice, now, Cooper in almost 20 years is when he's dropping his son off at Riverdale Elementary. Alice had been there dropping off her daughter. An almost identical version of herself. They had locked eyes and she had given him a small, closed mouth smile, her eyes saying the words she wanted to say.

The first time he talks to Alice Cooper in almost 20 years is at one of the school PTA meetings. He had been at the coffee machine when she walked over to get herself a cup. They exchanged a few words, just a respectful greeting, but oh there was so much more to say.

The first time he asks Alice Cooper out in 20 years is when he invites her to his Serpent Retirement party. She asks him if he's "high on fumes." And mentions something about her husband, he stupidly tells her to "leave him" and quickly regretting it, adds "at home." She does show up. And she looks incredible. Black leather jacket, messy hair, dark makeup. She looks like her old self and he had missed it, missed her. And then her daughter had done the Serpent dance, and he found out his son had gotten involved with the snake charmer and he decided against leaving the Serpents. He had made a slight dig at her in his speech and she had given him a pained and saddened look before turning and leaving the building.

The first time he and Alice Cooper are on good terms in 20 years is when her and her daughter show up on his doorstep late one night, asking him for help. And he had helped them, but it was all for her, because no matter how bad she had hurt him, he would still do anything for her. He had met them at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe when the job was done and she had thanked him through her tears, telling her she's sorry for letting her daughter get involved and in turn dragging his son into it. He had calmed her down by grabbing her hand, holding it tight as her fingers held on to his, and telling her "we take care of our own."

The first time he kisses Alice Cooper in 20 years is a few weeks later when she shows up at his trailer. She showed up wearing a snake skin blouse, half unbuttoned, her hair tousled, and a deep red lipstick emphasizing her lips. He couldn't wait, as soon as he followed her inside he grabbed her and kissed her. It's exactly like he remembered, their lips still mould together so perfectly, she still tastes the same, and lord, he had missed her.

The first time he sleeps with Alice Cooper in 20 years is that same day she shows up at his trailer. Once she had made her intentions known he had carried her off to his bedroom and closed the door, wanting nothing to distract them from this precious moment. 

The first time they break each other's hearts is the next day. She strolled into Pop's where he was working part time, had said "how's it going handsome" and he had told her he's working. Then he proceeded to walk around the counter and she followed, inviting him to the opening night of the school musical which she just so happens to be a part of. He had turned her down and she had looked so hurt as she stared him in the eyes and said "you know, I was worried would make the same mistakes we did, turns out it's us making them all over again." And then she stormed out and he hated himself for just letting her go. He did show up to the show, bought her favourite flowers and headed backstage to find her. But what he saw instead was her hugging her estranged husband. He felt his heart break a million times over and silently cursed himself for being such a fool and letting his fears over take him earlier. Maybe if he hadn't of been so scared of his feelings she wouldn't be hugging her husband, she'd be hugging him. So with a heavy heart and one last glance at her he turns and walks away, dropping the flowers in a trash can on his way out.

The first time he tells Alice Cooper he loves her is a few days after that night. She had come into Pop's late one night, berating him for turning her down after a blissful night together. He had berated her right back and mentioned her husband. And she had told him that she's done for good, it's over, she's officially moving forward with the divorce. And they hashed it out a little longer, letting old feelings bubble up and out, saying all the things they never go to say. And then he reaches for her and kisses her with everything in him, tangling his hands in her blonde curls. And when he pulls away he presses his forehead against hers and whispers, "I love you Alice, I never stopped." She looked up and met his eyes, searching for any sign of doubt or regret but all she saw was pure adoration and love for her. "Neither did I, I love you so much, FP." And they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
